My Brothers Tutor (Hiccstrid)
by hxxyd
Summary: Astrid Hofferson, a 21 year old university student living an ordinary life. Studying to become a doctor, having a job and hanging out with her friends. Hiccup Haddock, 21 year old boy. He works with his dad in Haddock Industries, he is an extremely popular and is great with the ladies. But when these two meet, will they fall in love or crash and burn.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal chilly morning in the small town of Berk. The snow falling from the clouds that are high in the sky, people walking around in their warm jackets and scarves, people grabbing coffee to keep themselves warm. But in a mansion of Berk, Mayor Stoick Haddock was standing outside of his son's office, wanting to have a chat with him.

"Hiccup!" He yelled from the entrance of the office door, which had startled Hiccup from this daily duty.

"Yes father?" He said opening the door which had revealed his very annoyed father.

"You know that your little brother is failing his maths and science subjects in school." Stoick said barging into his office and Hiccup turned around to him.

"Yes I do know that, why are you talking to me about this?"

"Because I want you to find a tutor Hiccup. You need to find a tutor for him. Not a cute girl, just a normal, educated girl who is smart. We need him to graduate like you did two years ago."

"I know dad, but really. Why not a cute tutor?" Hiccup grinned and his father rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Because he will get distracted, or otherwise you will be distracted and all you would do is make out with her all day." He said crossing his arms while he was walking around Hiccup's office.

"Fine, I will find him a tutor, but though dad. You need to let me know when he needs a tutor by?" Hiccup said bringing up his laptop and selecting a note to add on his computer.

"Tomorrow." Stoick said before he started to go towards the door.

"Wait! Tomorrow! That seems impossible!" Hiccup yelled at him which had caused him to stop walking.

"Son, I am putting this in your hands. Just make it work." He said before exiting the office, leaving Hiccup there extremely angry.

"How am I going to find a tutor by tomorrow!' He groaned as he slouched into his office chair.

"Because the Internet is a bit too much, I need someone that one of my friends know. Someone who is perfect at doing work and tutoring at the same time... I may have to ask my friends later." He said to himself before putting down his laptop case and he sighed again.

"Who would be the best to call..." Hiccup said to himself while he goes towards his elevator which leads up to his room.

Hopefully one of my friends will find someone... Hopefully...

 **[Hello! Guess who is back with her new fanfiction! Yeah, that's right! It's me hxxyd =D I have decided to post more fanfictions here than wattpad. If you don't want to find me on wattpad though, I am foreverhttyd: :)**

 **Hxxyd].**


	2. Chapter 2

"Astrid, are you ready for your final year of Uni?" Amy Hofferson had said to her daughter who was walking down the stairs while she placed breakfast on the table.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of there and become a doctor." She said smiling as she walked into the kitchen which had her mother and father looking at her with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Well, once you graduate, you can do whatever you want. But Astrid remember, if you do date over this year. You got to let the boy know that university comes first." Harry Hofferson told her daughter while he reads his newspaper and Astrid groaned annoyed.

"Okay..." She mumbled while she sat down at the table and she had started to eat her breakfast.

"Astrid you should hurry up and finish your breakfast, your going to be late." Amy said and Astrid got up from the table and she kissed her parents cheeks before going outside of the house.

"Have a good day!" Harry yelled out and she smiled before she closed the front door.

"Let's just get this year done and over with..." She breathed deeply while she walked towards her car and she jumped in and started up the engine.

"Hopefully I'm not late..." She mumbled to herself as she went out of the drive way and she headed off to her university. A few minutes later, she had arrived to her venue and she stepped out of her car to see her best friend Ruff standing there smiling.

"Hey Ruff." Astrid said getting out of her car as she grabbed her hand bag from the passengers seat before locking the car.

"Hey Asty!" Ruff said coming over to her and the two of them share a hug.

"We have one more year, then we graduate and become what we want to be." Astrid said before she walked into the building with Ruff by her side.

"Astrid, I reckon you will become the best doctor on this entire planet. Just remember that you need to stick with your potential." Ruffnut said smirking and the blonde head rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Ruff, let's just hurry up because you have drama as for me I have surgery practice." Astrid said as they go towards the drama classrooms.

"Good luck. I will see you at lunch." Ruff said going into one of the classrooms Astrid had smiled widely before going to her class. Hopefully this year will be a blast...

"Do you seriously have to find a tutor by tomorrow afternoon?" Jack said sipping a bit of his coffee as he sits in front of Hiccup who was on his laptop researching at their favourite coffee store of New York City.

'Yeah and the annoying thing is, my father has to approve on it." He groaned and his best friend chuckles.

"Well you do distract a lot of girls when they try to study with your brother... So I see where he is coming from." Jack said and Hiccup sighed.

"I know, but they are so beautiful. But I don't even know if I will find the one..." He said looking down at his coffee.

"I reckon you will find a girl one day Hiccup. You just have to wait and see." Jack said and he slammed his fist onto the table in anger.

"You have an amazing wife at 19 Jack! I am just a love sick puppy! I don't even know if I will find someone..."

"Like I said Hiccup, be patient." Jack said before leaving a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"I will see you later, I have to get home to study for my exams..." Jack said before going towards the door which had caused the boy to sigh. 'Well I guess I am on my own' he said as he continued to look for tutors on his laptop.

[Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I decided to update it for you since you have given me lovely reviews already. Next chapter will be updated on Monday!

Hxxyd.]


	3. Chapter 3

While Hiccup was looking through his computer in his office, a knock was heard at door and before Hiccup could say anything, the doors had opened to reveal his father, mother and this man who looks about Stoick's age, but with blonde hair.

"You didn't let me respond." Hiccup said as he had put his hand on his chin as Hiccup swerved around his office chair.

"I know Hiccup, because I have a proposition for you." Dad said and Hiccup had started to get confused.

"And what would that be?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I have a friend in town. His daughter is very smart and she is becoming a doctor. I think she would be the perfect choice for you to choose." He said which had caused Hiccup to grin.

"Alright then, who is this tutor?" Hiccup said as he gotten out of his chair and headed over towards the man.

"Well, my daughter, Astrid Hofferson. She is in university and she is also a lovely young woman." Mr Hofferson had said and I smirked under my smile.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"She is 21." He said and my smile had grown. She is my age?! Finally, a girl my age who would love to be my brothers tutor?!

"Does she know about this?" Hiccup suddenly asked and he shook his head.

"No, she doesn't, I am going to let her know after she finishes university today. She will come over on Friday since she has university all day tomorrow." Mr Hofferson said.

"Alright, perfect. What time will she come over on Friday?" Hiccup asked as he had quickly sat down again and had started writing details for Astrid to come over.

"Well, after school definitely. About 5:00pm on Friday. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a deal. Let her know its $50 dollars an hour." Hiccup said and he had shaken the young boys hand, but from behind his head, Hiccup saw his parent's looking at him in shock. Not the shock way they usually do with other girls when they come in though. They were shocked that they have gotten Stoick's best friend's daughter to be his brothers tutor that quickly.

"Awesome, I will see you later then." He said before walking out of the office and dad looked at me with a grin.

"Let me guess, you will fall in love with her for one night then you get over her?" He said and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Who knows, I may fall in love with her permanently if she is my type."

"Well, Hiccup. You need to be careful with her. She just broke up with her ex who was very abusive to her. She has had nightmares for months from the abuse that she was given." Mum said and Hiccup looked at her in disgust.

"What did he do?"

"We don't know. You will have to ask her if she is opened up enough to you." Mum said before she walked out of the office and Hiccup looked at Stoick.

"Do you think she will like me?"

"Maybe Hiccup. But remember, she has one more year of study before she is going to become a doctor so if she must study, let her study. She really needs to pass everything this year so that she will get her dream." Dad said before he went after his wife and Hiccup had kept looking at his laptop.

I guess that I will have to be careful with her...

"Astrid! We need to talk!" Astrid heard his father say as he closed the front door and Astrid had looked over to him.

"Sure, what is it?" Astrid asked as she puts her blonde hair in a low ponytail and he had sat down beside her on the couch.

"Well, you will have to tutor Mr Haddock's youngest son, you start of Friday." Dad said suddenly as he passed her his phone with a random phone number and she had looked up from his phone with a confused look.

"This is your boss' number, make sure you put it in your phone and give him a text of your shifts and when you have uni. I don't care if this is to much for you. You will get good money from this..." He said and the young female look at him annoyed.

"Why don't I get a say in this?" I said crossing my arms and he chuckled.

"I am doing the best for my daughter. So, you better stick with it." Dad said before he walked out of the kitchen and Astrid had grabbed her phone and added the number into it annoyed. On the first day, back of university and this is the thanks she gets...

Not fair...

 **{Hey guys, so I have decided to fix up everything for you all. There was a chapter that was supposed to be a future chapter, so you got spoiled with that. I'm sorry I thought I did it right.}**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Hello, I am figuring chapter's out, please understand that I had accidentally mixed a couple up. After this one is done, it will continue all fine : ) – Hxxyd}  
Astrid**

I had kept staring at my computer screen for the past 20 minutes... It's a Friday and noon has just rose and what am I doing? Oh yeah, I know. I am stuck here doing homework and assessment, then I must go tutor the Mayor's youngest son. I really am not looking forward to this...

"Astrid, what do you want for lunch?" Dad said as he had put his chef hat on and I started to think.

"Just make me some pasta." I said as I continued my research.

"What do you say!" He warned me and I rolled my eyes.

"Please! Because you're the best chef in the world!"

"That's better." He said before he went into the kitchen and I had put my headphones on and I had put on some music. While I had kept working, I had thought of what I should do with the boy. Do I teach him things? Do I help him research? I don't know really...

"Astrid! Ruff is here!" Dad yelled extremely loudly to get my attention and I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"RUFF I'M IN THE LOUNGE!" I yelled and a couple of moments later I see Ruffnut entering the room and she smiled widely.

"Hey! How's your assignment going?" She said as she put her bag down beside me and she had put out her apple computer that was asleep and she had opened it.

"It's going good. But do you want to know something annoying?"

"What is that?" She asked me and I had looked over to the kitchen to see that dad was concentrating on his cooking, then I looked back to Ruffnut.

"Well, my father has made me go into tutoring. I am tutoring the Mayor's youngest son. I am starting this afternoon."

"That is awesome Astrid! You get to see what luxury is like!" Ruff said.

"But I didn't agree to it."

"Who cares, at least you will get a lot of money."

"I guess so. But I am nervous. I don't know if the boy will like me."

"Of course, he will! Just got to be nice to him and not stubborn." Ruff said laughing and I had rolled my eyes before dad had come in with lunch and Ruffnut smiled widely.

"What's on the menu?"

"Father's famous pasta." Dad said before he looked at me.

"Astrid, you start at 5pm this afternoon. They will give you dinner so you don't need to worry about dinner after you finish."

"Alright then." I said before I had grabbed my folk from the bowl and I had grabbed some of the pasta before I put in into my mouth and I had started chewing.

"Astrid, you know, the oldest Haddock might talk to you." Ruffnut said as she put her bowl down and I had quickly swallowed.

"What the hell Ruff! Who would want to talk to me? I am not attractive enough for any guy and as well as that, they wouldn't want a smart girl as their girlfriend or wife. You know how smart I am, He would probably want the attractive sluts."

"Some guys like the girl's personality. Who knows. He might like yours." Ruffnut said and I rolled my eyes.

"He is the bad boy of this whole fricken city. There is no way I am going to be with him!" I said and she smirked.

"Maybe you might fall in love with the bad boy-"

"Ruff! I only just want to be there for the tutoring! That's all I want!" I said and she sighed in defeat.

"And... My father told me that I am not allowed to be with boys until after I finish university which is in 4 months."

"True. But seriously, just try to not fall in the love with him."

"I won't, I always follow my father's rules." I mumbled and we had continued eating our lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Astrid**

"I'm heading off to the Haddocks!" I yelled as I head towards the front of house with my car keys. "Alright! We will see you later!" mum said and I had walked out of the house and I headed towards my car.

As I had hopped into the car, I had gotten my phone out and I had selected my boss' number and I had texted them.

Astrid: Hi! I am your son's tutor! Could I have your address by any chance because my father didn't give me the address.

After I had sent the text, not long after I had received a text from the number.

 **Unknown:** Hello! I am not Mr Haddock, I will tell you who I am once you arrive at the Haddocks Residence. But I am your official boss. Also, the address is 27 Berk St.

Astrid: Alright! Thank you!

I said as I had put the address into the GPS, I had drove out of the drive way and I had headed off to the Haddock's household.

A few minutes later...

As I had stopped my car in front of the big mansion that they call the Haddock's Residence, my eyes widen. This is one of the biggest mansions that I have ever seen! I thought that it was smaller than this. It's just like a castle.

As I had undone my seat belt, I had quickly grabbed my bag before I open the car door. As I closed the car door, I had walked towards the gates of the residence and I

had looked at the speaker. I guess I have to talk into that. As I had pressed the little red button and I had heard a loud voice.

"This is the Haddock's Residence." The security man said into the speaker and I had pressed the button again.

"I am Astrid Hofferson. The tutor of Stoick's youngest son." I said and the gates opened and my eyes widen.

"Welcome to the residence Miss Hofferson." He said before the speaker had turned off and I walk into the main garden of the mansion and it's so beautiful. There are flower beds everywhere, there were seats around the area and as well as that, there were bushes that were shaped in different things which had made me smile.

This is one of the best places I have ever been to...

"Astrid Hofferson..." I heard a low toned voice and I turned towards the main doors to see a young man. He has auburn shaggy hair, he is wearing a sweat shirt and jeans.

"H-Hi." I said as I walked up to him closer and he chuckled.

"I'm your boss, Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup said and my eyes widen. No way! The mayor's oldest son is my boss! That's impossible!

"Lovely to meet you Mr Haddock." I said and he smiled.

"Ethan is upstairs ready for you. But first, make sure you take off your shoes outside." Hiccup said pointing at my shoes and I had laughed nervously before taking off my slip-on shoes and I had put them with the rest of them before I had gone inside the household.

"I never thought I would be tutoring your little brother." I said as I turned around and Hiccup chuckled.

"Well, you are. Come with me." Hiccup said and I followed him down the hall to a huge study room and in the middle of it revealed a young teenage boy who was on his phone scrolling through Instagram.

"Ethan!" Hiccup yelled at him which had got his attention.

"What?" He snapped back and I put my hand on my other arm.

"This is your tutor! Astrid Hofferson. Astrid Hofferson, meet your student... Ethan..."

"Nice to meet you, beautiful." He said winking at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's get this tutoring done and over with for today..." I said as I walked over to the desk which is in the middle of the room and I take my laptop out and I turned it on.

Let's start this tutoring...

 **{Hello! Here is another chapter for you all because you have all been waiting. I will hopefully update more chapters soon. But what did you think of the new season?}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Astrid**

"I don't get it. How do I get Sin?"

"There's two angles and an X you need to figure out. Find it by finding out Sin, Cos or Tan." I said as I show him exactly what to do and he groaned in frustration.

"Astrid! I don't get it!" He groaned again before he ad thrown his pen onto the desk and it had rolled away from the paper. He really is dumb in the head with maths... girls on the other hand, he would get an A+ for hitting on him.

"You know, you could just let me show you a question with out you falling your eyes onto me. Can you please just pay attention?" I said starting to get extremely annoyed.

"But your to beautiful." He winked at me and I felt like I wanted to throw up.

"You know that I am like 5 years older then you." I reminded him and he chuckled.

"I know, but your too beautiful to pay attention to." He smirked widely, but not long after he had smirked at me, I had the smell of pizza come into the room and I turned around to see that Hiccup was holding 2 boxes of pizza boxes.

"Alright, why don't we take a break for some pizza?" I suggested and Ethan had ran over straight to Hiccup going for one of the boxes.

"You like meat lovers?" Hiccup asked me as he watched his brother go over to the couch and he had started to heave through the slice of meat lovers and I looked at him disgusted a bit.

"Yeah I do." I said while Hiccup had opened the box of pizza beside me and I had smelt the amazing smell of pizza go through my nose and I sighed before I grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Are you enjoying tutoring him today?"

"Not really... He never pays attention, he always wants to kiss me or literally just be on his phone." I said as I had bitten into a piece of pizza.

"Don't worry he is always like that." Hiccup said chuckling and I softly smiled.

"Why is he failing his grades anyway?" I asked.

"Well, he is failing because he hangs out with his girlfriend too much, he never payed attention in school and a few other things which I will tell you later." Hiccup whispered and I slightly look over to the boy who was just on his phone with a huge smile spread on his face.

"Hiccup, I actually think you should talk to him. Talk to him about not going on his phone and all that much as he does. It looks like he is addicted." I said as I had gone back onto my laptop before getting my assignment up.

"Well, you know, he can really be annoying. I have tried to talk to him the whole time, but it's extremely hard. He is actually on his phone." Hiccup said frustrated.

"I know this will probably kill him, but why don't you take his phone away, be like 'If you don't pass all of your tests and assignment's then you can't have your phone back.'" I suggested.

"Well, I do like that idea, but I don't know if he would approve. He is always nagging me for his phone if I take it from him."

"Why don't I take it from him and I will take it with me?"

"It's not a good idea. There are some numbers that your not supposed to know about that are in his phone." Hiccup explained as he rolled over to me in one of the office chairs and he had started to watch me type some of my assignment.

"I was just suggesting, you don't have to take it. But if you want him to work, it's a pretty good idea. I was like that a bit in high school."

"Really? But you had gotten straight A's."

"Yeah, but I had gone down when I had my abusive boyfriend... He made me text him all the time and well... I got to use to it I failed a lot of my stuff and my dad took my phone away. Maybe that might work for him."

"Yeah... Maybe it might. But do you want me to stay and help out or?" Hiccup said as he had grabbed another slice of pizza.

"You can if you want. I am not the boss." I said smiling before I had continued on my assignment. I know he is a bad boy, but he is acting very sweet on me. He is probably doing that to be a player... But he is sweet...

I guess I might be going under his spell.

{Enjoy your new chapter after all the trouble I have caused! I am sorry about this, but the reason why I have posted the same chapters was because I had mixed them up, but it's now on track.

Hxxyd.}


	7. Chapter 7

{Hey gang, sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I'm not on here much but I'll be giving you guys more updates then ever stay tuned xx}

Astrid

A few minutes later, ever slice from the pizza box had been emptied by Hiccup and I, I had put my hand on my stomach, noting me that I am full. "That was an amazing pizza!" I said and Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah, I really think we need to eat pizza more often." Hiccup said before going onto his phone and I had looked over to the time to see that it was 8:00pm and my eyes widen. I am never going to get home in time for my curfew!"I am supposed to be home by a curfew!" I said starting to pack my stuff up quickly, but Hiccup had started laughing.

"You don't need to worry about your curfew, your parent's said that you can stay here as long as you need, even if you need to sleep over occasionally." Hiccup said smirking and I sighed in relief.

"Well thank you. But I think I may have to sleep over tonight. Is that okay with your father to have me over?" I asked before getting up and walking over to Ethan who was sitting on the couch on his phone and Hiccup had stopped me quickly.

"Come with me..." Hiccup said walking out from the room and I got up from my seat and followed him out of the door heading towards his office. "So where are we going?" I asked curious.

"We are going to my office. I need to talk to you about some tutoring things."

"So I am done for today with your brother's tutoring?" I asked and Hiccup nods quickly.

"Yeah, but with that idea that we talked about earlier, I love that idea." Hiccup said before I walked through his office door and my eyes widen to see the big room. He has book shelves all over the place and in the middle of the room there was a desk with an apple laptop on it and a few utensils and paperwork.

"Your office is so big!" I said and he looked at me with triumph.

"Yeah, I love it." Hiccup said chuckling as he sits at his desk chair and I sat in front of him in one of the comfy chairs.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"What I want is your address, when you work and where, and which university you go to." Hiccup said turning on his computer.

"But why do you want my working place and university?"

"Just in case I have to pick you up from work." Hiccup said and I sighed in annoyance under my breath.

"Okay then, but if you use it against me, I will not be very happy."

"Don't worry, I won't use it against you. I actually want to help you out."

"Alright then, well I go to Berk University, my address is 13 Nadder Street, and I work at the busiest restaurant in town."

"The dragon diner!" Hiccup said before he burst into laughter from excitement and I had watched him go crazy which had caused a few giggles come from my vocal cords.

"Why are you laughing missy?" Hiccup said as he wiped a tear away from his eye with one of his fingers and I kept smiling.

"Because of your reaction. But Hiccup, I think I should work on my assignment, it is due tomorrow and I really need to complete it before I leave to uni." I noted him and he nods.

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine. You take your time. If you need me though, just yell out my name." Hiccup said before he had continued to touch the keys on his computer with every finger which had made me smile. He really isn't as bad as I thought he would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE NEXT DAY**

I had woken up from my slumber, stretching my arms I had gotten up out of the bed and I had looked at my phone to see that it was 8am in the morning and I smiled. I finally had a sleep in. I had quickly gotten out of bed I had started to smell one of the best smells that you can smell. Bacon and eggs...

"Morning Astrid!" I had turned my head over to see that one of the maids had opened the door with a huge smile on her face as she had held some clothes in her hands.

"Are those for me?" I said smiling and she nods.

"Yeah! Hiccup had found out your liking of clothing and this morning he had found some of that in a closet, so there you go." She said passing them to me and I smiled widely.

"Thank you, but do I go down for breakfast before or after my shower? Because I am not used to this..." I said holding the clothes and pointing at the luxurious bed.

"The bacon and eggs were just put on so I think you should have a shower before you go down." She said before she walked out of the room and I kept my smile on my face. This is what I call paradise... I can get used to this...

"Hey Astrid." I heard a similar voice and I continued to smile to see Hiccup standing there.

"Hi, Hiccup." I said with a small blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Do you like the clothes I gave you?" He asked grinning and I nod.

"Yes, thank you." I said before putting them on the bed.

"Thank you for letting me stay, by the way." I repeated and a huge smile went on Hiccup's face.

"No worries, M'lady." He said kissing my hand before he went out of the room heading down towards the kitchen. 'Wow' I thought to myself.

"I am guessing our already under his amazing spell." Emily, one of Hiccup's maids said to me as she walked into the room.

"I don't know like I only just met him and with him kissing my hand it made me happy I guess." I mumbled quietly and she smiled.

"You know, he would usually just make out with the girl the first time he sees them. But not for you, I don't get why."

"Well, I don't know either, but maybe he just wants to be nice I guess." I reminded her before walking out of the door leaving Emily behind there smiling.

'Or maybe he has found the **One** ' She thought to herself before she had started to fix up Astrid's messy bed.

When I went into the shower, I had felt the icy cold water hit my body and I had grabbed the shampoo sighing to myself. Why would Hiccup want to go for a loser nerd like me? I am only in this because of the father and he just agreed to her like one click of a finger. Is it only because he wants to make out with me like the rest of the girls? Or does he want me just to do the job? As I had scrubbed the shampoo into my hair I had kept thinking.

'Could he be the one?'

Na probably not.

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

"Come on Astrid! You're going to be late for Uni!" Hiccup yelled as I had stuffed my piece of toast into my mouth before I grabbed my bag from where I had placed it last night and I had quickly ran over to the entrance of the house hold.

"I'm coming!" I screamed as I had come out of the household and I had gone towards his car and he quickly opened the door for me which had made me feel a little special.

"Well, thank you Hiccup." I said as I jump into the car and Hiccup had quickly turned the key which had turned the engine on.

"No worries, M'Lady," He said with a huge grin spread on his face before he had drowned out of the drive way heading towards my university.

 **{Hello, very long time no see. I am so sorry I haven't been on in so long. I have returned, so I will try and update the book over the holidays which is starting next Thursday. So, I hope you enjoy and I will see you later! xD**

 **Hxxyd}**


	9. Chapter 9

As Hiccup, had pulled up outside of Berk University Astrid had looked over to her boss and smiled. "Thank you for taking me to university, Hiccup." Astrid had token off her seat belt while she kept looking towards Hiccups direction.

"No worries, but after university today do you want to have some coffee?" Hiccup had smiled as he looked at his employee.

"Yeah, sure." She said, before grabbing her bag and had opened the door of the car.

"Great! I will see you at your work then?" He said with a small smirk spread on his face and she nods.

"But I am working today, so?" She said closing the door of the car and Hiccup had rolled the window down.

"That's fine. You can work and talk to me." He smiled at her.

"Thank you! You are a really good boss!" She giggled before she started to walk towards the university.

"THANKS!" He yelled before he had started his car up again and had driven off back to the Haddock's household to get some of his work done. While he drove off, Astrid had continued walking towards the university and Ruffnut, he her best friend had walked over to her best friend with a huge smile spread on her face.

"Was that Hiccup who dropped you off?" She said nudging her best friends shoulder and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it was, just don't worry about it." Astrid had grabbed her best friend's wrist before walking off towards the university.

"Why wouldn't I worry about it? I never thought that he would come at you straight away like that." Ruffnut hissed at her best friend and she rolled her eyes.

"I stayed overnight at his house because it was too late for me to go home. So, don't worry Ruffnut, I am perfectly fine." She said hugging her best friend before the two of them had headed off their separate ways to class.

"Now today, we are going to be teaching you guys the final part of your course, then you guys are all done!" The teacher said as Astrid had continued to play with her pen in class, but the cheers in the room, had surprised Astrid.

"What did she say?" She asked another student that was sitting beside her.

"We only have one more assignment that we are finished." She whispered to Astrid as the teacher had told them to quiet down.

"You are going to be doing exams with theory and prac. Now, with your assignment that you have completed. I want them handed in to me right now, then we can get started on some of the theory." She said before all of the students had gone up to give their teacher the assignment.

'This is going to be a long day.'

 **AT WORK**

Astrid had decided that she would go to work a little bit earlier so that she could just get started on what she is meant to do, when she had seen her boss sitting there on his mac computer, doing his assignment.

"I didn't know that you do a course at uni." She giggled as her best had turned around and chuckled.

"There is a lot of things that you don't know about me." He said before winking at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes before going over towards the counter to sign in.

"I hope we can still talk!" He said before Astrid had put on her apron and had walked over to him.

"We can, but have you ordered?" She smirked a little.

"No, I haven't. But can I please have a coffee with your special dish." Hiccup said before Astrid had walked over to the counter and had given the chef the order.

"Coming right up."

 **{Yes, I know very slow. But though I am going to try and update all the chapters as soon as possible!}**


End file.
